1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door hinge, more particularly to a hydraulic door hinge which is capable of cushioning the closing action of a door while providing little resistance to a door opening movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic door hinges which are capable of cushioning the closing action of a door are known in the art. However, conventional hydraulic door hinges resist the opening movement of the door, thus making it inconvenient to open the same.